


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda to 8x23, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches Dean tie a bandage on his hand.</p>
<p>A drabble about what happened after Sam and Dean stumbled out of a church and saw angels falling from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for the finale. This was what came out.

Sam had watched the bandage.

Standing in that church, with Crowley's ragged breathing in his ears and sickly fire coursing through his arms, he'd watched Dean's hands as they reached out. He'd watched as his brother wound that piece of fabric around his hand, hiding the slash of blood and flesh from sight. Dean's fingers were deft and capable, like they'd always been, and his voice was low and smooth, steady like an anchor dragging Sam to a halt, stopping him from drifting out to sea.

“We will figure it out. Okay? Just like we always do.”

Later, much later, after the sky had turned into a burning cascade of light, after Sam's lungs had stopped feeling like they were going to cave in, after Dean had stopped calling for Cas, head tilted towards heavens that were now empty, Dean bundled Sam into the back of the Impala.

Too exhausted for either of them to drive anywhere, they sprawled out on the backseat, Dean hauling Sam half on top of his body. Limbs hung over into the footwell. The door couldn't close properly. Sam remembered being eight years old and falling asleep on Dean's shoulder in this very backseat. Waking up hours later with his head in Dean's lap and his brother stroking through his hair.

Dean didn't seem so steady now that Sam was this close to him. He could feel him shaking slightly. He could feel Dean's neck move as he swallowed, opening his mouth several times as if trying to say something.

The angels had been fallen for less than three hours when Dean gave up on speech and lifted Sam's bandaged hand to his face, pressing his lips to his palm, to the fabric itself. As if that small barrier would negate what he was doing.

Sam couldn't stop the choked sound in his throat.

“Shit, Sammy, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt—”

Dean's hands were scrabbling at his face then, calloused thumbs sliding over his cheekbones. Sam didn't bother with the words to explain that it was fine, his hand wasn't in any pain, and simply let himself be pulled forward, clambering awkwardly up onto his knees. The car was too small. The darkness hemmed them in, made everything even more claustrophobic.

Almost like the confession booth, where he had bent his head and poured out his failings.

Except here, Dean was with him. And maybe it was the darkness, the way the lack of sight made every touch seem heightened, but when Sam felt the warmth of his brother's breath push out across his skin, he didn't pull back. When Dean kissed him, pressed the curve of his mouth to Sam's, desperate and despairing, Sam closed his eyes and kissed back. It didn't feel like a choice. It didn't feel like either of them had ever had a choice in this.

Squeezed into a backseat that hadn't been big enough for the two of them since Sam had his growth spurt at 15, they clutched at each other, so tightly that Sam's hand really did start to hurt, a bright hot focus of pain. The heat of it thrummed down through his body, nothing like the twisted feel the trials had left in him. This type of pain was real. This was real, this was visceral, this was Dean, pressing him against the seat and fisting his hand in Sam's hair.

Sam opened his mouth for his brother, and one sick thought flashed across his mind.

_Well, at least there's no one left in heaven to judge us for this._

In the church, Sam had watched Dean tie the bandage.

And Dean had done as he always did.

He'd watched Sam.


End file.
